


Running Wild Turns Volatile

by the_me09



Series: Sinking Ship [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Quentin Beck, Hotel Sex, Kinktober, M/M, Mirror Sex, Poor Peter Parker, Slightly Dark Peter Parker, Underage Sex, Villain Quentin Beck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_me09/pseuds/the_me09
Summary: Peter’s pretty sure Quentin chose this motel room because of the mirrors. It’s exactly the kind of sleazy, weird place Quentin would choose to hide out, knowing Peter would catch up to him. It startles Peter when he climbs in the window, he thinks someone is climbing in a window on the other side of the room, but it’s just the mirror wall.Quentin steps out of the bathroom in a towel, water dripping down his chest, caught in his chest hair and making it glitter. Peter’s breath catches and Quentin smirks, dropping the towel.
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Series: Sinking Ship [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986268
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33
Collections: Kinktober 2020 - the_me09





	Running Wild Turns Volatile

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day Twenty Six - Mirror Sex
> 
> A sequel of sorts to Moral of the Story.

Peter’s pretty sure Quentin chose this motel room because of the mirrors. It’s exactly the kind of sleazy, weird place Quentin would choose to hide out, knowing Peter would catch up to him. It startles Peter when he climbs in the window, he thinks someone is climbing in a window on the other side of the room, but it’s just the mirror wall. 

Quentin steps out of the bathroom in a towel, water dripping down his chest, caught in his chest hair and making it glitter. Peter’s breath catches and Quentin smirks, dropping the towel. 

“Oops, seems you’ve caught me in a vulnerable state, Spider-Man,” Quentin says. He thinks this is a game, and it makes Peter so mad. 

“Yeah, seems like it,” Peter says and webs Quentin’s arms to his sides. Quentin just laughs. Asshole. 

He sets his bag down and walks over to Quentin, trying to ignore his mirror image doing the same. Quentin watches him with hungry eyes, and that smug smile. 

“Do you like the room I picked for us? It’s got something special,” Quentin says, raising an eyebrow. “I wanted to keep the romance, the spark alive.” 

“Shut up,” Peter says viciously, shoving Quentin toward the mirrors. “You’re always talking, just shut up.” 

“Make me,” Quentin spits. His grin is maniacal. He’s crazy, unbalanced, Peter should know that by now, but there’s something that makes him think Quentin is acting, that he just leans into the craziness. 

“Your dick likes that idea, but I’m turning you in this time,” Peter says. He pulls out his phone and dials Fury’s number. It rings and rings and goes to voicemail, fuck, but he doesn’t want Quentin to know that. “Hey Fury, it’s Peter- er- Spider-Man. I found Beck.” He leaves their location on the voicemail, but the sinking feeling in his stomach makes him think they’ll both be gone by the time Fury even gets the message. “He said they’ll be here soon,” he tells Quentin. 

Quentin huffs a laugh. “Sure they will.” He leans back on the mirror wall, jutting his hips forward. “How could we possibly kill the time? One last blow job, honey? For old times sake, before I’m locked away forever.” 

Anger curdles in Peter’s stomach. Quentin knows no one is coming. How can he treat this so lightly? He ruined Peter’s life. Peter growls and turns Quentin, shoves him harder against the mirror, his face pressed to the glass. He looks even more demented like this, laughing, his reflection distorted. 

“Fuck you,” Peter hisses. “I don’t know why you think I’m still the trusting kid you first met.” 

Quentin looks over his shoulder, as much as he can, smirking, despite his position. “Oh, I know you’re not, honey. You’re more fun to play with now, you’ve got a little bit of an edge.” Quentin arches his back, pushes his ass into Peter’s groin. 

Peter bites his lip, glances at the window, as if that will tell him when Fury will get his message. He could just leave. Or he could keep Quentin here for a while, see if Fury shows up. He grabs Quentin’s hair and pulls his head back, makes sure it’s uncomfortable as he shoves three fingers into Quentin’s mouth. 

Quentin groans around them and sucks, licks at them until spit is dripping down his chin. Peter yanks his fingers out and shoves two into Quentin. He hisses slightly, but he feels… prepared already, a little slick, a little loose. Peter frowns, pushing a third finger in way sooner than normal. 

“You should see your face,” Quentin says with a laugh, watching Peter in the mirror. “I was ready for you, baby.” 

Peter pictures Quentin in the shower, fingering himself open, knowing Peter would catch-up to him today. They’ve been playing this cat and mouse for a while. This is going to be the end, the last time. He called Fury, they’ll come get him and Quentin and set everything right. He just has to keep Quentin here. 

He doesn’t say anything, just spits on Quentin’s hole and slowly pushes his dick in. Quentin moans, filthy, triumphant. His hands are still stuck to his sides, so he’s pressed to the mirror with his chest, his cheek. Peter kicks his legs apart further, doesn’t pause to let Quentin adjust, he pushes in until his balls are tight against Quentin’s ass. 

“That’s right, honey, you’ll show me, won’t you,” Quentin says, breathless. 

“I thought I told you to shut up,” Peter growls, and snaps his hips. Quentin’s chest squeaks against the mirror and he moans. 

Peter digs his fingers into Quentin’s hips and starts a brutal pace, he just wants to come, to wear Quentin out. He forgot how tight Quentin is, how hot, and he gets slicker with Peter’s precome. Quentin clenches around him, moaning and gasping, pushing back on his dick. It’s fucking amazing. Peter sinks his teeth into Quentin’s shoulder, and Quentin cries out. 

“God, look at yourself,” Quentin pants out. “You’re fucking savage, Peter. Feral without the leash of shield,” Quentin says. “It’s glorious.” 

Peter meets his own gaze in the mirror, and for a moment he doesn’t recognize himself. His teeth are bared, face flushed, eyes hard and narrowed. He does look feral, fucking Quentin like an animal. He looks powerful, out of control. That isn’t the same kid who built a lego deathstar with Ned, that’s not someone MJ would want to date, he thinks. Quentin has twisted him, or maybe, worse, just found something that was already inside Peter and yanked it into the light. 

“Fury isn’t coming, no one has your back, Peter,” Quentin whispers, and then moans, jerking as Peter keeps fucking into him. “I could, I would, if we worked together, imagine what we could do, how much we could achieve.” 

Peter swallows, looking away from the twisted image in the mirror. Quentin’s offered this before, but Peter’s never been tempted before. He clenches his teeth, fucks Quentin hard and fast, reaching around to jerk Quentin off. Maybe if he comes he’ll stop talking. 

Quentin keens, hips jerking, and he comes, splattering the mirror. Peter grunts, cock twitching, the world greying out as he finishes. He rests his cheek against Quentin’s shoulder, afraid to look in the mirror again, afraid of what he’ll look like now. 

“You and I would be unstoppable,” Quentin murmurs. 

Peter needs to get out of here. Fuck waiting for Fury, fuck this weird, fucked up motel. He pulls out of Quentin, pulls his pants back up. He skips a step, hopping, trying to get his pants all the way up and zipped. He snatches up his bag on the way to the window. 

“Think about it, baby,” Quentin calls after him. Peter risks a look back, Quentin’s still got his chest pressed to the mirror, come sliding down in front of him, and sliding down his thigh, his face is flushed, hair mussed. He smirks. “I’ll be there when you decide to give up on this whole hero thing.” 

Peter’s cock twitches, readying for round two. There won’t be another round tonight. He leaps out the window, away from the temptation Quentin offers.


End file.
